


We Wait for Silence/Until You're Gone

by pickledragon



Series: Johnrose Fics [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (I guess????), Angst, F/M, Gen, Hopeful ending?, Not really violent, Parallels, Sadstuck, Songfic, Terezi and Roxy are there in passing, just about aftermath, on that note you know canon its not like they actually STAY dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: They've both died so many times in each other's arms.For Johnrose Week 2017- Day 5: Music/Lyrics





	We Wait for Silence/Until You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Madeon. I cannot write songfic for the life of me.

Sparks fly up to the heavens. Rose looks Skaiaward and shields her eyes with a single hand. Emblazoned across the blue mass is a single white symbol- Breath. Rose knows what that means. The horrorterrors whispered of events like this in the past and now she knows the present. 

John is dead. But now, he is alive. And they are all one step closer to finishing the game. She spares a thought to John, his corpse lying somewhere unattended on a platform, his stupidly adorable black hair from his pictures matted and his clothing torn.

It sends a pang through her chest and she stops. Looks once more to the white sand of her land, to the mysteries lest uncovered. Turns back to her work. 

Rose hopes that he is alright.

\-----

It's the end of the world. She sees John's broken body splayed across the ground, right beside his dad's (her mom's) and their blood pools together in a mixture of dark rain and white floor and red. So much red.

Rose would have run over, would have caught him as he sank to the ground, a blade in his chest and cloudiness in his eyes but it happened so fast. (And she has never been the type to look twice in the same moment. There is work to be done and a killer in front of her, what's one more body?) 

Rose likes to think she can remain rational, ignore the way his blue hood lies flat on the ground (untouched by the Breeze) and forget the way he giggled at the prospect of them getting married and years of talking and speaking, about each other and about the future. 

She tries to remember the things she has read about God Tiers, pulled from scraps buried underneath the surface, forced from Skaia's clenches as Rose ripped the world apart at the seams. This cannot be the end. And yet. 

And yet. 

She can't forget and she can't stop caring. A breath in, a breath out. A single tear slips down her cheek and it looks alien somehow, on her grey skin. She crouches down and places her hand softly on John's. It's still warm. Her hand comes off covered in watery red. And she is ready. 

Rose launches herself forward, toward the Dersite with blood on his hand and raises her wands. Jack snarls in front of her, pulls out his sword (the same sword.) There is no doubt in Rose's mind that she is going to die. But she is going to get revenge, somehow. Retribution for square glasses lying scratched on the floor. For a family murdered, for a friend. And she tries.

\-----

He gasps and air enters his lungs again. John is still sitting in a pool of blood and rain and other things he'd rather not think about.

Even flames of God Tier resurrection can't keep rigor mortis from setting in. John stretches, working out cramps in his arms and legs. With a little exploration, he finds his glasses, a little dinged up but no worse for wear. 

He steadfastly ignores the two other bodies on the platform. 

His eyes skip right over the two (Dressed in white. Their clothes saturated in blood. The slayer left his mark, emblazoned them with wide sword slashes.) to a lump of black and grey on the ground nearby. A purple belt lies atop the heap. Oh no. 

John takes off running toward her. Rose's eyes are closed and there's no sign of Jack Noir. Oh no. Oh no oh no no. Her headband is lying on the ground (it's weird to see Rose with her hair down. Why is he thinking of that?!?) and Vriska's left messages on what he needs to do. He drops to his knees, shifts around a little and pulls her body onto his legs. Rose's head rolls around a little. 

There's a little blood on her lips and she looks so... tiny and it's such a contrast to how she usually is, a spitfire ball of energy and- 

John kisses her quickly, not wanting to take advantage. (He wishes it had happened differently.) Miles away, a girl in purple pajamas snaps awake on a moon in shadow. Her lips feel warm. 

Back on the battlefield, he backs slowly away from the scene, takes flight. He needs to get away, before he does something stupid. 

John hopes she's alright.

\-----

John is back. It took days or minutes or seconds but he is back. And everything is broken to pieces so small John doesn't know if he can fix them. And Roxy is standing amidst the rubble with Rose in her arms. Her eyes are closed and he hasn't seen her in person, the real Rose in so long that the loss should be tempered but it's not. All John can remember is a brief ghost of lips on his and her body heavy in his arms.

God, he's missed her. 

Rose opens her eyes and closes them just as quickly. Her death had to have been heroic. Anything else wouldn't have been right. Roxy breaks down, her knees hitting the sand of her planet, bright lights all around her. She's crying and John is holding her. He can't seem to cry. 

All he feels is a kind of numbness inside, like the feeling when someone makes a pun and you don't understand but everyone laughs anyway. Like a big cosmic joke. And John was the punchline. 

So-called infinite power and he couln't save anyone. Roxy tells him everyone else is dead too- Karkat and Dave and Jade and Terezi and John just nods his head. It feels like he's in a vacuum and sound just passes through him. They're dead, they're all dead. And Rose is lying on the ground. 

John feels the need to bury her, somehow cover up the mark in Rose's chest and pretend. But there's no time. He can't spend time remembering how hilarious and smart and prying (and how she looked at him on that tower, when her mom was dead and she looked at him to see if he was okay). 

How she pretended she didn't care but cared the most (and how she looked happy in the dreambubbles) and how she put up with him, stubbornness and selfishness and all. 

There is no time. Terezi comes crashing down from the sky and Johns needs to move. He won't see her body again. He needs to fix things, somehow. Everything else be damned. And he tries.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: learningthomas.tumblr.com  
> Original content: pickledragonblog.weebly.com


End file.
